nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas Hoffmann
Noble City |datebirth=9 November, 1975 |religion=Christianity |language=German, English, Spanish |home=14 Heritage Avenue The Mall, Noble City, Sylvania |home2=10 Athens Avenue Plains, Sofasi, Clymene |home3=4 Davis Miller Lane St Stephens, Kinley, Seven |function=Minister of Defense Governor of Sylvania |party affn=CNP |motc=no |motc-term=2011 - 2015 (4 consecutive terms) }} Lukas Hoffmann (9 November, 1975) is a Lovian Citizen descended from the Kameron Family. He is the leader of the well known mainstream party known as the CNP and remains as one of Lovias most active politicians. He was educated in England and was educated in law at Cambridge, he acts as a solicitor to the corporation Kameron Industries and has gained sway amongst the Lovian populace for his direct politics. He is the Sylvania delegate for the CNP. Biography Early Life Lukas Hoffmann was born in 1975 on the 9th of November in Noble City. His family moved almost instantly to England, where he was brought up and educated. He was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome when he was young and was considered to be disruptive by the private school he was sent to. He was put in state education where he grew up to be an underachiever leaving school with mostly B's and C's though he still managed to get into college. While in college he vastly overachieved and managed to use the support from the college to get into Cambridge where he studied law. Between the years of 1993 and 1995 while he was studying law he spent holidays in Lovia with his family. He would later say that these holidays reconnected him with his roots. Soon after in 1996, he moved to Lovia and began to work as a trainee solicitor for Kameron Industries. He was also employed by a private solicitors for a short time, where he acted as the plaintiff for most cases the company took. After the company shut down when the owner retired in 1997, Lukas focused on his work with Kameron industries. In 2009 when the PDP and later the Communist CPL governments passed new labor laws, sin laws and began becoming increasingly interventionist Hoffmann publically protested against the government. He stood in the 2010 Federal Elections as an independent but failed to achieve the number of votes necessary to get a single seat. Following this he stood in the 2011 Federal Election but fell just short of achieving a seat. In mid 2011 he founded the Conservative Nationalist Party and drew the attention of the Union of National Solidarists's chairman. He was offered to take the seat of a recently resigned member of the party and accepted it provided he would be a member of his new party rather than the UNS. This seat gave him the exposure he needed to gain a national support base with which he worked to build the CNP into a mainstream party. Civil War When the Northern Riots of October 2011 occurred Lukas condemned the government and demanded they take seriously the opinions of conservatives and nationalists across Lovia. When UNLOR was deployed in Lovia he make statements in Congress that it was "a clear sign of a weak government". Later he said that he understood why they (the government) had done it. When the Lovian Land Army entered the civil war, an organization Lukas was associated with, he made a public statement that he was not with them and expressed opposition to the actions of the LLA. Despite this Hoffmann's close relation to the leader of the LLA, Alexander Kameron, has led to him being the man behind it's entry into the war. After the civil war Hoffmann worked closely with the government to find the suppliers of the LLA, which had brought heavy weaponry to bear in the short conflict. Many consider him the essential key to clearly Kameron Industries of any wrongdoing and convincing members of the LLA to reveal that men from Harvia had supplied them. Elections 2012 Business Life Kameron Industries Political Life CNP Quotations Category:Living person Category:Politician Category:2014 Member of the Congress Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:Governor of Sylvania Category:Conservative Nationalist Party Category:Minister Category:2012 Member of the Congress Category:2013 Member of the Congress Category:2015 Member of the Congress